Fragileshipping Drabbles
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: All the YamixRyou you will ever need ! Ratings will vary. Please submit word prompts ! Hugs all around, you fine, awesome people !
1. Transformers

Hi :D Thanks for reading XD

So~ For those of you who don't know, this series if kind of like a sequel to my other story, A Stranger Named Yami, however you will be able to make sense of these without having read it, I promise you :D

It's also my first drabble series~! :D I've been meaning to start one for AGEZ lol :) I would love to get some word prompts :D Please send in as many as you like :3 Yay~! Thank you *huggles*

So~ This first one is pretty...lame. It's my first ever drabble, so...yeah. Flame if you want; all reviews are the same to me mwahaha XD

* * *

><p>Much as he enjoyed the bliss of solitude, Ryou hated being alone in his apartment. He wondered when Yami was getting home.<p>

Yami still worked irregular hours, which saddened Ryou enormously. He had hoped that he would have found himself a 'normal' job. Despite the fact that he was home a lot more than he used to be, his absence still ate into Ryou's heart. He missed Yami when he was away.

Trying to ignore the hush of his apartment that now seemed eerily quiet, Ryou walked out into the living room, loudly singing the theme song to the Transformers cartoon. Singing aloud was possibly one of the only things he missed about living alone.

"Transformers, more than meets the eye!" he bellowed, undoubtedly way off key. "Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!"

"Um, Ryou?"

Ryou let out a hysterical shriek and spun around to face Yami standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Ryou took several seconds to calm himself enough to speak. "Yami!" he screamed. "H- how long have you been standing there?"

Yami looked uncomfortable. "A while."

Ryou tried to laugh off his nervousness. "Th- that was a pretty funny sound I made just now," he said shakily. "You should scare me more often."

Yami rolled his eyes and walked over to Ryou. Needing no further invitation, Ryou wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on Yami's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and letting it calm his frazzled nerves. Yami smiled and kissed the top of Ryou's head. Ryou closed his eyes, letting Yami's scent wash over him.

After a moment, he opened them again. "That was…weird."

Yami squeezed him tighter. "What, this?" He laughed, kissing Ryou's cheek. "It's something you're going to have to get used to. There's no way I'm ever letting you go."

Ryou blushed. He couldn't believe he was still feeling shy around Yami. He had absolutely no idea what to say. He giggled, struggling free of Yami's arms playfully. "No, I meant the Transformers!"

Yami grinned and looped his arms around Ryou again. "Transformers is underrated. If everyone sang the Transformers, it wouldn't be weird, would it?"

Ryou ducked and skipped away. "No, it would just be seven billion times weirder."

Yami chased after him and caught him in his arms. "I could live with that if I knew you were one of the seven billion."

His face alight with his innocent smile, Ryou started backing away, taking Yami with him. "You mean you wouldn't be? You don't include yourself in 'everyone'?"

Yami didn't answer at first. He simply leaned forward and kissed Ryou. Ryou closed his eyes, savouring the moment. _I love you, Yami. _

Then Yami pulled away slightly. Ryou didn't open his eyes for a moment, before he looked at Yami, frustrated. Why did he have to stop?

Ryou had backed himself up against a wall. Giddily, he conceded defeat and stopped trying to escape. Triumphant, Yami cupped Ryou's face in his hands and kissed him again before pulling back and looking into Ryou's warm, brown eyes. "Not everyone's in love with you, so that must be who I am." He closed his eyes and kissed Ryou again. His insides fluttering about, Ryou kissed him back passionately. Yami pressed himself closer to Ryou and Ryou let out a little moan, his breath coming short and fast.

"Unless I'm wrong, and everyone _is_." Yami laughed. "But that would be their problem; I'm not sharing you with anybody."

Ryou sighed gently. What had he ever done to deserve someone like him? "Yami?" he murmured as Yami kissed his neck, giving him the chance to speak. Yami kissed his lips again, silencing him. "Mm?"

Ryou giggled again. He tried to pull back, but the wall prevented it. He pressed Yami's chest slightly, pushing him away. Yami opened his eyes and looked at Ryou. "What is it, love?"

Ryou closed his eyes again and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Yami again. "I just wanted to say that I love you."

* * *

><p>Word prompts XD I'm begging you~! I need some more inspiration to do a better drabble than that :D<p>

Thanks again~! You are awesome XD

~IA


	2. MarioStar Wars

Fangirl fact of the day: 'Yami Yugi' is an anagram of 'I- I gay! Yum!' I believe, on this occasion, a more appropriate word that 'huzzah' (if there is one) would be: Pwned.

* * *

><p>Ryou's whimpers of pain were small and meek, barely audible in the dimly-lit room from which it came.<p>

Despite this, they burned into Yami like hydrochloric acid being poured into his ear, agonising him with every tiny decibel. The sound of his lover in pain. "Ryou?" he called, his voice unrecognisable for all the fear and terror soaked into its plea. Its plea for Ryou to be safe. "Ryou, where are you?"

"…Y- Yami?"

Ryou's reply came from somewhere to Yami's left. Desperately, he shone his torch around, trying to locate him. _Where are you, Ryou?_ _I'm here, Ryou. I promise I'll find you._

The second the torch landed on Ryou, Yami wished it hadn't; the sight that beheld him was simply too much to bear. "Ryou!" he gasped, rushing to his lover's side.

Ryou opened one of his eyes and peered at Yami warily. It was all he could do; it swollen, red cut ran right across the closed lid of the other eye and even the one that opened was black and bruised. His breath was escaping him in short, ragged gasps, and his entire body was soaked in his own blood, oozing from the innumerably knife wounds slashed across his face, limbs and torso. "Yami…" he breathed. "It hurts."

Trying to keep himself from shaking, Yami gently took both of Ryou's hands in his own. "You're going to be okay, Ryou, I promise."

Ryou didn't answer, which Yami connected to his present condition. Ever so carefully, Yami picked Ryou up, kissing him on the forehead. "You're safe now." He began walking towards the exit.

Ryou whispered something that Yami couldn't pick up. He lowered his head slightly. "What did you say, love?"

"…Put me down," Ryou whispered, barely loud enough for Yami to hear.

Yami stopped walking, but only for a second. He kept moving. "I can't; I have to take you to a doctor."

"Put me down, Yami," Ryou said with more force. "Please."

"Wh-"

"Just _do it_!" Ryou hissed, his one visible eye ablaze with anger at being held against his will.

Yami bend down again and placed him on the ground, filled with worry at the way his lover was acting but unable to refuse him. "We can't stay here," he said softly, supporting Ryou with one arm so that he could sit up. "I have to take you somewhere safe."

"Then go!" Ryou snarled sharply, pushing Yami in the chest with unnatural force for someone so badly wounded. Caught off-guard, Yami fell backwards and lay on the ground, staring up at Ryou's devilish features. "Get the hell away from me!"

Yami would have been less afraid if Ryou had suddenly passed out. "R- Ryou, love, what's wrong?" He could feel the blood soaking into his clothing from holding Ryou, but he didn't even think about caring; he didn't let go.

"I said get away from me!" Ryou practically shrieked, suddenly pushing himself backwards, trying to get away from Yami. "Don't touch me!"

Yami couldn't even move; his limbs refused to obey him. "Ryou, love, please...tell me what's wrong."

Ryou was still crab-crawling away on his blood soaked arms. "I can't trust you anymore. You lied to me!"

Yami stared at him, still unable to move. "Ryou, I would never-"

"You let this happen! You should have been there to help me, but you weren't!" He crawled to his feet, still dripping blood and half doubled over. He staggered towards Yami and waved his arm, disfigured by his own blood, in front of Yami's immobile face, somehow taunting him. "You promised me, Yami. You said you'd always protect me and now just look at me." His laugh was unnatural and full of malice, literally unrecognisable as belonging to Ryou Bakura. "I'm taking care of myself from now on; I can't rely on you. I was a fool for thinking I could."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and staggered towards the doorway without looking back.

"Ryou!" Yami yelled desperately, somehow cemented to the floor. "Come back...please, let me help you; you're bleeding, you'll die..."

That laugh came again. "Then it'll be your fault, and won't it be satisfying to die knowing that you'll know that?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou!" Yami's heart was sinking right into the floor upon which he was stuck. Ryou was leaving him...Ryou was going to die. "I'm so, so sorry..."

The room was empty now; he was talking to himself. "Ryou!" he yelled, his voice an epitome of anguish and grief. "Ryou..."

He struggled against the invisible bonds holding him down. Why couldn't he move? Why was he just letting Ryou go?

And then, all of a sudden, he was sailing forward in a sudden jerk to an upright position.

The room was still dark. For a moment, Yami lost his bearings until he heard a soft thud beside him, and a, "mphmphn..."

"Ryou..." Yami whispered, calming his nerves.

"Hm?" His eyes gummed together with sleep, Ryou sat up again, having been woken from his sleep when Yami had sat up, taking Ryou, arms wrapped around him, along. "What is it, Yami?" he asked, yawning.

Yami wished he could make out Ryou's face in the dark. Just to see it...without those terrible scars...the blood...the devil in his eyes. Carefully, he reached forward towards the source of his voice. His fingers found a thick tuft of soft, fluffy hair and gently combed through it. His other hand found Ryou's cheek and he traced his fingers across his face, feeling the smooth, flawless skin. Ryou was alright. He hadn't been injured. "Just a silly dream, Ryou; I'm sorry I woke you."

"A dream? Really?" Suddenly boyishly excited, Ryou pulled away, trying to find the switch of his light. A second later, brightness flooded the room, revealing Ryou sitting, unharmed, beside Yami...wearing those ridiculous polka-dot pyjamas he never seemed to get bored of. "I was having a dream too! I saw that blue caterpillar from Alice and Wonderland – you know, the one voiced by Professor Snape – and it told me that I was the chosen one, and I had to make it a sandwich...out of babies! Kind of like the Dick Figures interpretation of God. And then, I was a Jedi and I was having a lightsaber battle with Princess Peach, from Mario! And she had-"

Yami cupped Ryou's face in both hands and kissed him, cutting off and further specifications relating to Princess Peach.

Ryou blinked, startled for a second, before he suddenly seemed to twig that Yami had not been dreaming about caterpillars. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Yami again, kissing him back.

Yami didn't want to let him go. Rather than simply pulling away after a minute, he held his lover close, desperate to escape the memory that his dream had burned into him. "Ryou," he murmured as Ryou lay back down. Now on top of him, Yami's lips moved from Ryou's, lightly trailing over his neck, kissing him. Ryou let out a moan involuntarily.

Yami pulled back ever so slightly, his face an inch from Ryou's. After a second, the latter opened his eyes.

"I'll always protect you, Ryou. Nothing bad will even happen to you. I'm going to stay with you forever," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yami." Ryou stared up at him with his clear, innocent expression.

Suddenly, Yami sat up again, pulling Ryou up too, curling his arms around him. Sighing, Ryou closed his eyes and rested his head against Yami's bare chest, his breathing even and pleasant. Gazing down at his lover adoringly, Yami started stroking his hair.

"What was your dream about?" Ryou asked without opening his eyes.

"You...left." Those two words had to be dragged out of Yami's throat by force. The mere sound of them filled him with disgust.

"Sorry," Ryou said, snuggling closer.

Laughing, Yami kissed the top of his head. "Don't be. So who was winning?" he asked, changing the subject.

Still without opening his eyes, Ryou grimaced. "You haven't seen Princess Peach with a lightsaber. I mean, _man_, she is good."

"You'll win, no problem," Yami assured him. "And may the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Ryou smiled.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Yami reached past Ryou and turned off the light, plunging them into darkness.

Yami kissed the top of Ryou's head again. "You go to sleep, okay? Show that nasty Princess Peach who's boss." He hesitated. "I'll be right here when you wake up..." _And forever after, my Ryou. _

They fell into silence for at least twenty minutes. For a while, Yami was certain Ryou had fallen asleep. And then,

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"She won."

Yami gave him a squeeze. "Maybe next time. More training you require and then a master Jedi you will be."

There was a pause.

"Yami?"

"What is it, love?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Yami stroked his hand down Ryou's back, closing his eyes. "I'm never going to let you go, Ryou."

"I don't want you to."


	3. Elske

'Elske' is Danish for 'love' :D Thanks to Coolaloo for submitting this prompt :3 You are so awesome *huggles*

* * *

><p>Rod had been driving taxis for more than forty years; he was one of the few cabbies brave enough to wait for passengers outside the night club. The reason it was an unpopular spot was simply because understandably, driving drunks who abused you verbally wasn't the most appealing of prospects.<p>

It was for this reason that Rod was grateful when the pair of partygoers who got into his cab at eleven o'clock on Friday night appeared to have at least one sober individual. Of the two, one of whom had long white hair and the other an unnaturally crazy array of tri-coloured spikes and bangs, the crazy-haired one seemed to be acting normally.

The other, on the other hand, was staggeringly drunk. He was laughing his head off as his companion carefully helped him into the back of the taxi, and as this companion took a seat beside him, he seized him by the arm and started pulling at his sleeve incessantly.

"Yaaaami," he said, his voice warbled and bizarre. "Hey, Yami! Yami, Yami, Yami, guess what, Yami?

Patting Ryou's shoulder rhythmically, Yami shot Rod an apologetic smile. "What is it, Ryou?"

"We're in a taxi, Yami!"

"…Yes, Ryou; yes we are."

Rod gave Yami a sympathetic glance. "Had a bit too much to drink?" he asked, gesturing to Ryou.

Yami looked up. "Hm? Oh, Ryou? He had a light beer, actually. This is what happened."

Rod lifted an eyebrow. "Poor kid. So where will you two be going tonight?"

"To the moooo…" Ryou trailed off and closed his eyes as though he were about to fall asleep. Suddenly, his head popped up again, alert as ever. "To the moon!" He started tugging Yami's arm again. "Yeah, the moon! Where we can get married, by the moon priest! With the moon people! Take us to the moon, Taximan! Oh, hey, 'Taximan'! That sounds like a superhero-"

"I think home will be far enough for now, Ryou," Yami said gently.

After he received their address, Rod pulled away from the curb and set off towards it.

"Yaaami!" Ryou was practically buzzing around the entire backseat. "Hey, Yami, guess what?"

Yami rested his hand on Ryou's. "What?"

"I love you, Yami."

Yami opened his mouth to reply, but Ryou cut him off.

"No, seriously, I love you so much, Yami; I know I act like a bit of a jellyfish a lot, but I love you!"

Yami still wasn't able to get a word in before Ryou kept talking.

"And hey, Yami? Yami! I love yo-" He muffled the sound of his own voice by burying his face in the back of the passenger seat. He kept talking into the soft fabric as though nothing had happened, making no sense to either Rod or Yami.

Hesitantly, Yami reached forward and pulled him back from the seat in front of him into his own.

"-Cause I know I always say that I love you but I never actually do anything to show it like you do all the time, so I was worried that you thought I wouldn't care; but I do, Yami; I really do! You mean everything to me." He paused. "I just…still feel shy around you, is all; which is pretty weird, all things considered. But yeah." He looked at Yami, his eyes unable to focus on his face. "You were thinking that, weren't you? That I don't love you the way you do me. It's not true; I-"

Finally giving up on waiting for Ryou to take a breath, Yami gently covered Ryou's mouth. "I never thought that at all."

"Mphnph-rrrphnfurph."

Yami let him speak.

"-So I just wanted to be sure you didn't, that's all; but if you don't then it's good, because I love you…so much. I just said that, didn't I? Well, I haven't changed; I still love you. I don't usually change; but you already know that. That's why I still drink milk; I think I'll go back to drinking milk; that brown stuff today was horrible."

"I told you not to drink it…" Yami murmured.

Ryou flung his arms around him. "I love you, Yami!"

"…I love you t-"

"I've always loved you!"

"I-"

"And I'm sorry that I don't act like it, sometimes. It's just that…you make me feel funny." He hesitated. "When I'm with you, I get funny feelings in funny places." He giggled. "And it's funny. But I really do love you! Only the funny feeglins make me forget to say it when you're around."

'R-"

"But not right now; right now I don't have those funny feelings because I feel way too sick – that brown drink really was _disgusting_ – so they aren't distracting me and I can tell you how I feel without getting nervous."

Yami wasn't even able to form a proper sound this time before Ryou continued.

"So…yeah."

"H-"

Ryou buried his face in Yami's shirt. "I lurph phoo, Mnyami."

Taken aback, Yami could do no more than pat Ryou on the back. "I love you too, Ryou."

"I love you more."

Yami smiled. "No you-"

"_Yes I do_!" Ryou screeched, snarling at Yami ferociously. Rod jumped.

Yami flinched. "Okay, you do!"

"That's right." Satisfied, Ryou clung to Yami for another few seconds.

"Hey, Yami! Hey, Yami! Yamiyamiyamiyamiyami!"

"R-"

"Orange you glad I didn't say 'Yami'? Hah…" He bonked his head against the window. "That doesn't even quirk. Swerk. Murk. Flirk…I'm going to sleep now."

As if on command, his head dropped onto Yami's shoulder, sound asleep.

Rod caught sight of him in the rear-view mirror gently kissing Ryou on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ryou," he murmured.

Ryou's eyes snapped open. "Ix-nay on the oddnight-gay!"

"…Orry-say?"

"You ill-way e-bay. Ha…e-bay."

Bleary-eyes, Ryou looked at him again. "I love you, Yami." He hesitated. "More than I ever thought…ossible-pay."

Completely oblivious to Rod's presence in the driver's seat, Ryou closed his eyes again and rested his head on Yami's shouder, still whispering incoherently.

* * *

><p>'E-bay' is Pig Latin for 'be'.<p>

My life is complete.

That is all.


	4. Television

"They're absolutely right," Ryou declared from his spot sprawled in front of the television, which he had just turned off.

Yami looked up from the couch where he was reading. "Who are?"

"The news reporters." He gestured to the television.

"Oh yeah…I agree completely." Yami raked his brain, trying to remember what Ryou had just been watching. He had been so absorbed with his book he couldn't even remember the television having been on.

"You do?"

Yami really hoped it wasn't something important. "Yes, of course I do."

"That's good to know. Not many people agree with me about it."

Yami seriously wondered what Ryou was talking about. "I'm sure everyone else just feels unworthy of having the same opinion as you," he told him, his eyes twinkling.

Ryou blushed. "Thanks, Yami." Stretching, he picked himself up and joined his lover on the couch, snuggling up against his side. Yami wrapped an arm around lovingly. Ryou gave a contented sigh.

Smiling, Yami closed his book and put it aside, just enjoying Ryou's company.

After a moment, Ryou spoke.

"Yami, you know the T.V. wasn't even on just now, right?"

Yami froze. "Oh. That would explain a lot. "

"You were just agreeing with whatever I said."

Yami laughed uncomfortably. "Did I just fail some kind of test?"

Ryou opened his eyes, rolled them, and closed them again. "You did. I shall hate you forever." He snuggled closer.

After an awkward pause, Yami shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around Ryou again. "I agree completely."

"I think you should stop agreeing with me."

"I agree."


	5. French Cuisine

"You're not really going to eat that, are you?"

"Why not? We're in France; we've got to try some of the, ah, local cuisine."

"It's a snail, Ryou. There's a reason it hasn't become popular in the rest of the world. Please, I'm begging you, don't eat it…"

Ryou eyed the small, rubbery snail on his fork and shrugged. "You know better than anybody what a fussy eater I am, but I promised myself I'd try it while we were here." Without hesitating, he opened his mouth again and brought the fork closer.

"No!" Yami practically yelled as the snail disappeared inside Ryou's mouth. He gaped, wide-eyed, as his lover chewed and swallowed.

Ryou's grinned at him. "There. I did it."

Yami facepalmed. "Ryou, now that you've eaten one I have to too or I'll look like a wimp."

Ryou lifted an eyebrow. "_That's_ what you were worried about?"

"No, I just-"

"Then try one."

"What? No way!"

Ryou skewered another snail onto his fork and held it out towards Yami. "You know you want to!" He made his puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, do it for me, please, Yami? _Pleeease_?"

Yami groaned. "It's not fair when you do that face," he muttered darkly, but he was smiling when he leaned forward and ate the snail.

Although notably, not afterwards.


End file.
